The Fall of Harmony V2
by The-Follower-of-Luna
Summary: Death, destruction, and it's not the work of discord, but of a monster powered by the revenge that he seeks after his release from his banishment . This is a rewrite
1. Prologue: The return of the banished

The fall of Harmony

Authors note: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so don't be mean and leave bad me know about any mistakes. Enjoy the story.

P.S this is after Twilight is a alicorn.

Clover123: Hey, guys. This is Clover, a friend of war-lover. I helped him edit. Some of the letters that should be capitalized aren't, because war-lover's keyboard is messed up. I know nothing about this franchise, however. war - lover wrote the entire story, I just helped with the spelling and punctuation.

Disclaimer:

war-lover: Gryffindors are red...

Clover:... Raven claws are blue...

Both: ... We don't own 'My Little Pony'...

war-lover's sister: SO PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO. NOT. SUE.

* * *

Prologue: The return of the banished

Celestia sat upon her throne a large bag of mail laid to the side filled to the brim with letters, most of them from nobles requesting something or anther from the princess. The other letters were from the lower class ponies, most of those letters were thank you notes or letters praising her.

Some times should would get the weird love letter from unnamed ponies but, being shown as the regal princess the media has presented as over her many years of rule it was expected. Celestia over the many years have gotten used to spotting and disposing of them but sometime they would slip past into the pile of need to read letters.

This was one such case as she disposed of the letter in small burst of fire and disposing of the ash in the trash with her magic. She picked up more letters reading each one thoughtfully and fully, that is until she got to the last one in the small pile she removed from the over drugged bag, scoffing as she read it.

Another letter, from the noble Greedy Needy, requesting an audience with me for more land, she thought, how many times am I going to have to tell him that I can't give up any more land until the environmental council say what can be given and what needs to be kept. She forced herself to put the letter down in the reply pile instead of burning it.

She remembered a time where if her or Luna said something it was law, and if anyone disagreed well that's why we had dung… Celestia was thrown out of her thoughts when a puff of green fire flew in front of her, forming a neatly rolled up scroll.

Right on time as always Twilight Celestia thought taking the scroll in her magic and carefully opening it. She read through the friendship report laughing at some points and smiling at other. She read the addition at the end of the note smiling at the statement then thought to herself Twilight is still asking me if I am ok, I know that she cares, but It has been a week since the Everfree forest kidnapped me and luna.

Celestia rolled back up the scroll placing in a pile of its own, the smile still on her face as she went back to the large bag of letters.

Before the smile could be whipped away from the other letters a loud mysterious voices echoed in the room sounding as if it came from all directions.

"Oh,my dear Celestia, you always did find the most simple things amusing, but I am not one to judge because now that I am free I too enjoy the simple things" the voice letting out a deep laugh at the end, And for the first time, in what celestia could recall as a long time, the hairs on her neck stood on end.

Her head darted around the room looking for the owner of the voice as the guards, that were to the far left and right sides of the room, moved in front of her. "Who are you? Show yourself", Celestia said, her smile turning into a grimace of frustration.

The voice answered a few seconds after Celestia asked her questions "In all due time,Tia, in all due time"

Celestia her eyes as big as plates from surprise. Her surprised gaze quickly turning to one of anger as she resided the urge to use the canterlot voice but still yelled as she forcefully said "I will ask again, who are you and what is the meaning of THIS" The voice let out a small chuckle of amusement "find something amusing" Celestia asked her anger getting the better of her.

"I must have hit a nerve for you to yell like this, but the explanation of what it is can wait, The final piece has fallen into place"

The voice faded away with it's last words, before Celestia could ask what it meant the throne room doors burst open Luna rushing in guards following in suit.

"I heard all The commotion from my room sister" Luna said seriously "what is it that that is wrong"

Celestia still keeping her guard up answered to Luna "there was a voice…." before Celestia could continue her mind kicked into action replaying The last thing The voice had said The final piece has fallen into place her mind and years of experience kick in, as she realized it was a trap.

"What about this voice sister" Luna asked throwing Celestia out of her racing thoughts "you aren't going mad ar…" Luna was cut off by Celestia grabbing her and pulling her towards the large throne room doors

"We need to leave now" Celestia said still pulling Luna "this was all a…" the sound of the large throne room doors slamming shut blocking the few guards that had yet to enter and cutting of Celestia as she said the last word of her sentence with a hint of distress "...trap"

Luna and Celestia watched as a black wave of magic flooded over the door leaving only a slight shimmer in its clearing. They knew the spell well it was a sealing spell and if they were right, and they usually are, the spell was cast over every exit of the room.

Before Luna or Celestia could speak the voice returned this time it had a very malice tone "you two are familiar with the game of chess correct" after receiving no answer from the two sisters he continued "you should know I played it with you many times my dear Tia, as for you Luna you were far too young to be taught. If you can recall ,sister, the last thing I said to you that faithful day, it would have helped you stopped what is about to happen. But alas you never were a strong listener all those years ago, so I will say it again, because that is what good brothers do"

The room went black as if the light had disappeared from existence leaving only enough to see with, as a ring of black fire formed in the center of the throne room burning away the regale red carpet. The ring then formed a dark sphere that pushed out word at an alarming speed pushing away the unlucky guards, that stepped forward to stop it or were just standing near it, knocking them out instantly.

As the flames died down a large alicorn with black a suit and red tie stepped out from the ring of dark fire. He stood tall, his fur as black as a starless night, could be seen past the suit top. His short mane and tail were a regal blue but the way they moved, it was as if the hair itself was fire. He stretched out his limbs a vicious smile on his face as he said "I do love the clothes of this century, and Tia, the last piece of advice I gave before I was imprisoned was, don't get your strongest pieces in situations they can't get out of sacrifice the pawns if you have to, and might I say dear Luna that you brought a lot of pawns"

The guards that had been watching the whole thing rushed forward at him, their weapons ready to strike. As the guards wretch striking distance the first attack was thrown only to be stopped by a black barrier, the barrier crackling with black lightning through the guard and his weapon back shocking him at the same time knocking him unconscious. The lightning that struck the guard start to branch of him moving from guard to guard knocking them out one by one.

Luna watched in horror as the black lighting spread throughout the guards like wild fire. She looked to her sister,Celestia, who had an emotionless face though her eyes had revealed the fear she had, it was the same look she had seen when she had become nightmare moon.

Silently she feed magic to her horn forming two magic short swords behind her using her large stature to block them from view. When Luna had been turned back from nightmare moon her knowledge that she had gain being her one of which was creating weapons from pure magic. It made the weapon more deadly than it already was it also gave a major advantage to the person wielding when fight alicorns, even though alicorns could be hurt by normal means it took powerful magic to do any long lasting damage. Which is why when alicorns fought they used concentrated magic in the form of weapons.

Celestia watched as the guards in front of her fall as the lighting zipped through them, her anger grew and was only held back was her curiosity on who the alicorn was. She had her suspicions and if they were right, not only was Equestra was in danger but the whole world was. It was also her rational mind that had cept her from really making a bad decision, Luna on the other hand….. not so much

Without warning Luna shot forward with her swords raised in attack position, but no matter how fast she moved, the lighting that had taken out all of the guards hit their marks as luna fell to the throne room floor. Luna's sword sliding into a stop in front of the dark alicorn.

As the dark alicorn watched Luna he knew that the spell wouldn't last long against her and thought the situation is deteriorating faster than predicted, better to take my leave before celestia does something she and I regret.

"It seems that the situation is slowly spiraling out of my control" said the dark alicorn "I believe this is the best time to take my leave". The dark alicorn powered his horn with a teleportation spell.

Fire shot up in a circle around him and in a flash he and the black fire were gone, leaving on the burnt rung, scorched floor and his last lingering statement he shouted to Celestia over the spell.

"I have left you a gift in your room Tia do with it what you want, but a word of warning, if you open it be sure that your pieces don't stray to far out of line or i will have to remove them from the board" he let out a chuckle "and we wouldn't want that"


	2. Chapter one: Weapons,War,andSiblings?

Chapter one: Weapons,War,and…Siblings?

Canterlot Castle 2 days later

Celestia walked down the hall with Twilight, and Luna, making their way to the castle's war room to discuss the new threat. It had been two days since the mysterious alicorn attacked Canterlot castle, luckily no one was hurt physically ,Luna and her guards pride were knocked down a level by the attacker, but they would live. In response the attack Celestia sent out letters to the alicorn hierarchy, Shining armor, and Discord to meet at the castle for an emergency meeting.

The three alicorns soon reach the end of the long hallway stopping in front of a wide, iron, and wooden double door. Celestia reach out her magic and opened up the door revealing the small war room they were entering. A large circle table sat in the middle of the room a large magic lamp hung above the table. Thirteen seats placed around the table with small gold head plates that showed the names of each poney.

The alicorns could only guess at the amount of chaos that was happening before they opened the door, papers laid strayed on the ground and the table, ponies that must have been rushing around sharing information between each other were now frozen to the spot at the sight of their rulers.

As the three alicorns entered the room it fell into a silent mess of shuffling hooves and the stacking of paperwork as poneys moved to there respective places. Luna, Celestia, and twilight walked to the back of the room taking the three large seats at the 'head' of the table.

Celestia looking to Shining Armor asking "is everyone that needs to be here present and accounted for?" Shining who was sitting to the left of Cadence replied in a militaristic fashion "all are accounted for except Discord, your majesty" Celestia not surprised by this statement signaled for Shining Armor to continue.

Shining Armor receiving the go ahead stood up and started talking "As of now the briefing has started anyone without the proper clearance is to leave now and wait in the hall for further instructions" Shining stop for a brief minute as the ponies that didn't have the proper clearance left the room leaving only seven ponies left in the room himself, luna, celestia, Twilight, Cadence, General Lance of the EAF (equestrian armed forces), and Picard head of foreign affairs.

Looking around the room to make sure that all the pony in the room had clearance Shining begin to speak "all information now shared in this room is deemed above classified and if shared to anyone, without proper clearance, is subject to banishment or death without trial"

Suddenly in a bright flash of light discord appeared in the empty seat next to Picard his face dead serious as he spoke "oh bla bla, I showed up to this meeting late so I could skip all this formal stuff, I just want to know why I could get through his spell barrier! Alicorn magic is not that strong. He look to celestia "what did you do?, what are you hiding?!"

Celestia looked down in shame as she began to answer Discords question "Discord the reason that the alicorn was so strong is because he is using a combination of Draconequus and Alicorn magic"

Discord floated up in a instant anger showing in his voice as he responded "impossible there hasn't been an alicorn that could use Draconequus magic since the war, and even then it was rare"

"He is right sister" Luna said " I might have been young but is still remember some of the war, all the alicorn that use Draconequus magic have died, it has gone completely extinct"

Celestia shook her head again as if trying to shake away a bad memory "you don't understand he wasn't born an with the power we'd given it, built it, he was a weapon" Celestia's face had a scale of rage as she spoke " the alicorns were desperate at the end of the war and the final plan ,we created a monster, to fight back against your kind"

It was silent for a second before twilight broke the silence "I hate to ask Celestia but what are you talking about?"

"There is a is a story that you must know before we tell you what you are up against."

"The story dates back 2556 years when I was just a filly and the war between the Draconequus and alicorns was nearing its end"

*flashback*

"It was 500 years before the wars end when a alicorn filly, by the name of Akmar ,was born that had great power, his magic was greater than any alicorn we had even in his infant age. So the alicorn council made a great risk" Celestia took a deep breath before she started to speak again "we replaced all the blood of the filly with that of a Draconequus hoping it would allow and make him stronger in the art of magic. It was something that was never done before because of the dangers but the council was desperate for a turn in the war, and it worked the alicorn filly was given a boat in his magic, it made his alicorn magic go to a level that was never thought possible why he was given full control over his Draconequus side¨

Celestia looked around at the gasps that came from the ponies around the room and continued "mine and luna's father was a user of Draconequus magic and our mother a very strong user of the alicorn magic had 'adopted' the filly so that they could train him in the ways of using magic so that he could end the war"

Celestia put on a happy as she continied talking "he was a very kind pony, like a brother, he tough me somany thing in the field of magic that our parents or even Star Swirl wouldn't teach me. Everything was going great and to their plan, his powers grew and grew until it seemed like he could actual stop this war that we were fighting."

taking a breath she continued "then one day he went mad, I don't know what caused it. I have my theories one of them being that he found out what we had done to him or that he may have just went mad with power and wanted to control everything."

Discord scoffed at what was being said and thrown in his own thoughts into the conversation "For one I am not surprised that he turned on you, from what I observed in the short time that your rase had been around when I was young, you were a rase of proud, arrogant, and foolhardy poney who valued themself over everything. If he did find the truth of just being some lab rat pawn in the scale of larger things I would to lash out against my creators" the last part of Discords speech came off as a little more harsh then it should have but no one seemed to notice or care if they did.

Twilight who had been listening intently the whole time look to Celestia and luna "well that answers who and what he is and why he is so strong but, how is he back and what happened to him for him to be banished?"

Everyone that sat at the table nodded to Twilights question and looked to Celestia for the answer. She sighed and began to speak right where she left off before Discords interruption "It was in the last year of the war when Akmar decided that it was time to rebel against us. It started as talks with my parents about what he was and how he was to stop the war with the Draconequus, then those talks turned into arguments, horrible arguments after a month somthing final snapped in him, one day after one of my a long day of training with my father, I sat in my room playing a game of chess with Akmar like our usual nightly ritual when, in the middle of our game he stood up and said that he had to excuse himself and that he would be back soon, with me Being as young as I was back then I pouted but, the educate lessons that our mother gave us kick in, and I apologize and let him go"

Celestia licked her lips and shift in her seat as she continued "It was only a few hours after he left when swift wing, fathers best friend and trusted adviser came, into my room and told me something had happened to mother and father and that me and luna where now to be the hares to the throne and movers of the sun and the moon respectively, when we had the proper training and magic to do so. We were told that we would be moving castle due to the incedict that had taken place, as we grabbed the luna who was a baby filly at the time I asked if you would get Akmar too, swift wing only gave me a sad look as we flew from the castle that night and it was only two hundred years later that I would find out why. That night in the castle my brother confronted our parents, I was not there myself but from what swift swing told me it didn't stay as a talk for long, soon it was an argument, then it turned Violent. With the war and stress already taking it toll on my parents they could not fight back against him, so they used the last of what life force they had and cast a banishing spell so strong that it should have kept him banished longer but due to the state they were in they only had enough magic and life to trap him for two thousand years,and now that he is back we must not let there sacrifice to be in vain, we have to stop him"

End Flashback

Celestia finished tell the tale tears were silently streaming down her face as all the ponies in the room remained silent, Cadence placed a hoof on Celestia's shoulder "I am so sorry Auntie Celestia, I would have never wished this on you"

Luna who had also moved to comfort Celestia nodded in agreement as she began to speak "the question is now, how are we going to stop him, and what does he want? While we could once weld the Elements of harmony against such foe that is no longer an option" the room was in silence thinking about the question.

General lance broke the uneasy silence " I believe that we should mobilize the Equestrian army now while we have have the chance and to calm the public if panic should start and spread"

The sound of a hoof hitting the table sounded from Picard as he tried to gain the Generals attention "did I say something wrong Picard" the General questioned

"Yes, we can't just go and mobilize our troops! Do you know the chaos that would ensue? How do you think the Griffin or the dragon territories will react to the mass building of an army from their neighbors, and then when they come over and ask us why we are doing this what are!? we going to reply because it can't be the truth, could you imagine that, oh why are we building up a massive army well it is to defend from an ancient evil that has been released from its 2000 year prison that is threatening Equestra, so don't worry it isn't to invade you, I can-"

"That is enough Picard" luna said "we can see the point you make, I will also agree that massing an army would be a mistake considering the enemy that we are fighting"

General Lancer slammed his hoof down on the table "we cant sit and do nothing as he tears the kingdom apart"

Shining armor stood in defence shouting back at lance "I do not believe she said that we would do nothing and with all do respect General you should watch you tone when speaking to the princess's"

Luna pushed herself into the argument between the two stallions "the question to ask is not what to do but why he hasn't done anything to us yet, he has more than enough chances over the last to days?"

"Stop it both of you, I expect more from the captain and my general" Celestia shouted at Shining Armor and General lance as they were giving each other dirty looks "we have more pressing issues then to be at each other throats" Celestia said while levitating a letter into the air "I don't know why he has not attacked us directly yet, maybe it is because the banishment weakened him and he needs to regain his power, what I do know is this" she held up the letter "This was the Gift that was left to me by Akmar or, as the letter states his new name Rahu, I am going to read it aloud and hope it may give us a glimpse into what we should expect"

Celestia cleared her throat and began to read

"To my dear sister Celestia…"


End file.
